


Раз на раз не приходится

by crazykotyara



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor dies a lot, Depression, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazykotyara/pseuds/crazykotyara
Summary: О проблеме смерти во взаимоотношениях.





	Раз на раз не приходится

Это похоже на чертов день сурка.  
Или на день сурка для одного участника, потому что, спасибо Господу, если сам Хэнк наконец сподобится пустить себе пулю в голову, ему-то не придется раз за разом возвращаться из мертвых. К счастью. Хотя возможность разок выбраться из могилы, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию напарника, была бы забавной. "Я лейтенант, присланный полицейским департаментом Детройта. Одного деда-алкаша заменили другим, не велика разница, правда?". Реакция? Конечно, никакой реакции от гребаного андроида не дождешься. Скорее всего, для него и в самом деле нет никакой разницы. С какой стати беспокоиться о возможной замене напарника, если это не отразится на успехе миссии? Коннор всегда раздражающе невозмутим, раздражающе бесстрастен, раздражающе уверен. Раздражающе убежден в правильности того, что делает: когда безнадежно пытается адаптироваться под правила игры в человеческие взаимоотношения, когда несется по дорожному покрытию автострады под колеса грузовика, когда вместо того, чтобы продолжать погоню за девиантом, вытаскивает Хэнка на крышу.  
Андроидам не дано понять людей, но Хэнк понимает андроидов еще меньше. Хэнку хочется думать, что ему плевать.

"Мы истекаем кровью не одного и того же цвета", — гласит надпись на его рабочем месте. О, в этом сомнений быть не может. Анти-андроидские слоганы стали неотъемлемой частью антуража — сначала Хэнк надеялся, что таким образом сможет выплеснуть слепую бессильную злость, которую постоянно испытывает вот уже черт знает сколько времени. Вместо этого он, похоже, только увековечил и свою злость, и свое бессилие, но все равно уже слишком поздно, все равно уже нет сил менять и рефлексировать, и с какой стати его вообще должно это волновать?  
Коннор — гребаная машина. После зрелища изломанного механического тела на дорожном полотне или сочащейся из пулевого отверстия во лбу синей крови об этом сложно забыть. Но помнить иногда тоже сложно — потому что Коннор нелепый. В Киберлайф постарались на славу — временами Коннор даже слишком нелепый для андроида. Нелепость больше пристала людям, а не совершенным, мать их, достижениям высоких технологий. Особенно это бросается в глаза в разговорах, во время которых Хэнк львиную долю времени испытывает испанский стыд.  
Да, лейтенант, нет, лейтенант, напиток за мой счет, у вас отличный музыкальный вкус.  
Честное слово, как юный несносный лопух на первом свидании, отчаянно пытающийся понравиться потенциальному партнеру, но даже приблизительного представления не имеющий о том, как это делается. На хваленное умение адаптироваться без смеха не взглянешь. Не то чтобы Хэнка перестает раздражать Коннор, но теперь это новая ступень отношений — ироничное раздражение. Большего ждать не приходится: у Хэнка уже дьявол знает сколько лет только два вида настроения: раздражение и усталость. Даже так его эмоциональный диапазон шире, чем у несчастных железяк, но проку от этого мало. В идеале гнев и уныние должны балансировать, подавляя друг друга, но на практике ничего такого, разумеется, не происходит. "Психотерапия — это выход", — гласит социальная реклама, но Хэнк готов услужливо предложить создателям этой рекламы запихнуть свою психотерапию себе в задницу. Для него единственный выход — залить депрессию алкоголем, а потом вытащить пистолет, и надеяться, что на этот раз ему повезет в русской рулетке.  
Хэнку никогда не везет. Очевидно, это знак от вселенной: пора позаботиться о своей смерти самостоятельно, старый пердун, уже ведь привык, что некому о тебе заботиться кроме тебя самого.  
Иронично, — думает Хэнк, согнувшись в три погибели над унитазом и ожидая, когда отпустит болезненный спазм, — что за столько лет первым, кто проявил к нему сколько-нибудь активную заботу, был чертов андроид. Впрочем, ничего лучше он и не заслужил.  
Коннор в гостиной, как обычно сует нос куда не следует — ей-богу, иногда он хуже Сумо. Да какое иногда — всегда. Собаки поддаются дрессировке, а Коннор все еще норовит засунуть себе в рот какую-нибудь пакость на каждом расследовании. Несносный нелепый андроид в качестве напарника. Хэнк мысленно рисует в голове цифру два и повторяет про себя, что ничего лучше и не заслужил. Как ни странно, на этот раз без особого сожаления.  
Коннор оборачивается, и уголки его губ приподнимаются: совсем чуть-чуть, но почему-то именного поэтому полуулыбка кажется искреннее, чем та, на которую должен быть способен андроид. Как будто из его памяти случайно стерся файл с информацией об имитации человеческих эмоций, и теперь Коннор пытается сделать это сам, интуитивно и не совсем уверенно. Впрочем, ничего лучше Хэнку сейчас и не надо.  
Андроиды истекают кровью другого цвета. Хэнк знает и хочет верить, что это имеет значение. Но никакая вера не может пробиться сквозь волну глухого отчаяния, которое вдруг захлестывает его, когда он видит расплывающиеся синие пятна на одежде Коннора, каких-то жалких несколько секунд назад повалившего его на пол.

Если бы Хэнку в пьяном угаре взбрело в голову с некоторой периодичностью носить цветы на каждую могилу Коннора, он бы разорился. К счастью, он еще не настолько сошел с ума и не настолько раздавлен скорбью.  
Андроиды даже умереть не могут по-человечески.  
Жизнь Хэнка разрублена напополам смертью его сына. Описывая примитивно, была жизнь, а затем началось существование. Это произошло один раз, и одного раза было достаточно, чтобы начисто перечеркнуть любую надежду на счастье. Одного раза всегда достаточно.  
Но Коннор продолжает умирать. Каждая смерть перезапускает пять классических стадий принятия: сначала Хэнк твердит себе, что это просто ошибка, и наверняка необходимые для функционирования части не задеты, и сейчас Коннор откроет глаза и встанет, потому что он не какой-то хрупкий человек, он, черт его дери, андроид, он не может умереть вот так просто, как переставали работать в детстве механические игрушки, если разок неосторожно их уронить.  
Потом Хэнка захлестывает злость. Какое право Коннор имеет раз за разом заставлять его проходить через это? Почему он должен снова и снова смотреть, как его напарник умирает? Можно подумать, у него своей чернухи в жизни не хватает. Можно подумать, он сам безэмоциональная машина, которая может хладнокровно наблюдать за тем, как последние искры жизни покидают распростертое тело: несмотря на синюю кровь, Коннор в эти минуты выглядит как никогда по-человечески беззащитным.  
Плевать, — уговаривает себя Хэнк. Все равно не умрет навсегда. Все равно вернется. Это как перегоревшая лампочка: вкрутят новую, и уже на следующее утро получит он назад своего "андроида, присланного Киберлайф". Но Хэнку не все равно, и именно это злит его по-настоящему.  
Это похоже на чертов день сурка, вернее, день сурка для одного участника — Хэнка, которого без его согласия засунули в непрерывный круговорот одного и того же кошмара. Он пьет и мечтает о том, чтобы сегодня вечером у него, наконец, отказала печень. Или сердце. Или все сразу. Как бы это все упростило. Сумо скулит и кладет большую лобастую голову ему на колено. В этот раз некому будет прийти откачивать его хозяина.  
Принятие не приходит естественным путем, его просто швыряют Хэнку в лицо. Вот твой оживший напарник, подавись. В первое мгновение Хэнку всегда хочется броситься на Коннора с кулаками. Останавливает то, что андроид все равно не почувствует боли, а Хэнку больно уже сейчас, и от того, что он разок вдарит по чужой скуле, легче не станет и боль не уйдет.  
Ему хватает встретиться с Коннором взглядом один раз, чтобы злость отошла, дав выдвинуться на первое место бессилию. Хэнк хочет заорать, что смерть, в случае Коннора, — это безответственность, и даже если Коннор жертвует собой, чтобы спасти его жизнь, это все равно эгоизм, и Хэнк на такое не подписывался, никогда об этом не просил.  
Вместо этого он с почти маниакальной одержимостью начинает искать подтверждения тому, что Коннор — холодная безэмоциональная машина, а все, что в это определение не укладывается, он себе придумал сам, с отчаяния. Надо перестать думать о Конноре как о живом существе. Надо перестать к нему привязываться. Это не должно быть так сложно — разве Хэнк не всегда был убежденным противником андроидов?  
Если залить в себя большую дозу алкоголя за короткое время, можно сыграть в ящик от токсического шока. Работает ли это с большими дозами самообмана? Коннор неосознанно смеется над его попытками, когда отказывается выстрелить в другого андроида.  
— Да, я знаю, что должен был сделать! — говорит, почти кричит Коннор, и наступает один из тех редких моментов, когда Хэнк понимает, что не единственный здесь может чувствовать себя беспомощным. От этого сразу становится легче.  
Ничего ты не знаешь, Коннор, — думает Хэнк на удивление спокойно. Так же, как и он сам.

Наверное, впервые злость отступает полностью только в полицейском участке. Их отстранили от дела. Наверное, хорошо, что Коннору больше не придется умирать на его глазах. Наверное, плохо, что Коннору предстоит вернуться в Киберлайф. Наверное, наверное, наверное — Хэнк готов смеяться сам над собой за бесконечные "наверное". Он так долго прятал от себя свои собственные чувства за этим "наверное", как будто смерть Коннора не разрывала ему сердце. Он так долго прятал от себя чувства Коннора за этим "наверное", как будто не было уже давно очевидно, что эти чувства у Коннора есть. Все это время их общение напоминало разговор немого со слепым: Хэнк не мог произнести очевидное вслух, а Коннор — понять очевидное без слов. Без всякого "наверное" они оба были дураками.  
Хорошо, что Коннору больше не придется умирать на его глазах — Хэнк этого не допустит.  
Плохо, что Коннору предстоит вернуться в Киберлайф — что ему там делать таким, каким он стал?  
— Если я не раскрою это дело, Киберлайф уничтожит меня, — вторит его мыслям Коннор, и после этого в Хэнке, наконец, просыпается что-то, что дремало очень, очень долгое время. Коннору не плевать на свою жизнь. Так как может быть плевать на нее Хэнку?  
Наконец, он точно знает, что делает, когда дает в морду ублюдку Перкинсу.  
Наконец, он точно знает, что делает, когда говорит своему Коннору не слушать другого андроида, забыть про него и делать то, что должен.  
По-своему, Хэнк не менее эгоистичный, чем Коннор, но разве он не заслужил право тоже побыть эгоистом?  
Единственное отличие в том, что я не вернусь, — думает Хэнк, вглядываясь в расплывающиеся перед глазами черты лица. В пуле в живот приятного мало, но учитывая, как долго он был уверен в том, что в итоге сам выстрелит себе в висок, это... не самая плохая смерть, да? Умереть за правое дело. Снова увидеть Коула. Могло быть и хуже — не объявись Коннор в его жизни.  
Хэнк смотрит на размытое лицо. Интересно, о чем думает сейчас Коннор. Скорбит? Безусловно — он же не безэмоциональная машина, которая может хладнокровно наблюдать за чужой смертью. Злится? Его можно было бы понять.  
Хэнк надеется, что Коннор не будет злиться на него слишком долго. Сам он, наконец, не чувствует ни раздражения, ни усталости. Он спокоен.


End file.
